The UBA
by Master Fox
Summary: Now in a new format! Scratch those other 3 chapters off! New story, new characters, new author!
1. Sector Z

Setting: The hangar for combat jets, NBHA.

CF: (Hops in the Falcon Flyer) You guys ready to be rich?

Fox: (enters Arwing) Oh yeah!

Wolf: (jumps into the Wolfen) Let's fly awwaaaayyy. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I want to get away! I wan-

CF Fox: SHUT UP WOLF!

Wolf: Ok. Ok.

CF: Let's ride! (the whole team blasts off)

Fox: (does a 360) I wonder were this Sector Z is?

CF: That's why we have maps.

Wolf: (does a loop de loop) I can't wait to get the metroid, Samus and Ridley!

CF: We're already rich guys.

Fox: The more the merrier.

Computer: You will reach Sector Z in 25 min.

CF: Alright you hear that guys(turns left) You'll be rich in 25 min.

Fox: Money. Money.I'm in it for the monay!

25 min. later

CF: (Lands the Falcon Flyer) We're here.

Fox: AAWWWWWWWW! MMAAANN! I wanted to shoot some aliens.

Wolf: Me tttttttttoooooooooo! (howls) AAAAARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!

CF: BE QUIET SOMEONE FROM EDBHA MIGHT BE HERE!

Oikenny: Too late! We already have your metroid, and Samus.

Fox: Robotic monkey boy nice to see you again.

Oik.: Shut up, Hairy Gary!

Wolf: Let me guess Andross gave you backup because your a weakling?

Oik: I just a strong as you!

Wolf: Really? (pounches on Oikenny, rips hismechanical arms off) Tough now?

Oik.: No.

Wolf: Tell the Director we captured Oikenny.

Fox: Uh... Remeber when Oikenny said we already have your metroid and Samus?

Wolf: OOOOHHH! I see!(red lights appear on his head)

Ape 1: Fire!

Red lasers fire at Wolf, the smoke clears

Ape 2: We got him!(Wolf appears behind him)

Wolf: (pull out laser, shoots the ape in the back) I' ve got you.

Wolf starts to fight all 4 remaining apes

Fox: Do you think he's having fun?

CF: Yup. Hey Oikenny's running away let's chase 'im

Fox: Ka-ching!Catch Oikenny!


	2. Oikenny, Samus and Apes

Oikonny: You'll never catch me alive!

Fox: Did you hear what I just heard falcon?

CF: Yup we can kill him or hurt him?

Fox: (runs behind Oikonny and trips him) Surrender or die!(pulls out gatling gun)

Oikonny: You killed my uncle Andross and nowyou're about to kill me right?

Fox: (smiles) Yup

Oikonny: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP!

Fox: Should I end his scream?

CF: Nah. (shoots a indestructable cage at Oikenny)

Oikenny: Oh drat defeated again by McCloud and a human.

CF: Shut up before I kill you!

Oikenny: stupid bird man!

CF:What was that?

Oikenny: Nothing sir.

CF: I'll bringhim to the ship, you go find Wolf.

Fox: Okey.

Switch to Wolf

Wolf: Come on Apes use your strength!(shoots a ape in the head)

Ape 1: Retreat! Retreat!

Wolf: You are the only one left.

Ape 1: Lets dan (Fox shoot him in the back)

Wolf: Fox! I wanted to kill 'im.(gets slammed to the ground)

Samus: (holding Wolf's neck) Hello O'Donnel. Where's Oikenny?

Wolf: Ahhh so this is this mighty Samus Aran. He's in our ship, right Fox?

Fox: Yeah and Wolf ripped off his arms. You could havethem you know to get money.

Samus:(still holding Wolf's neck) I want him.

Fox. For-What-Rea-Son.

Samus: (pionts blaster at fox's head) Don't play games with me Fox.

Fox: In the ship with Falcon ma'am

Samus: Falcon, Capt. Jay Douglas Falcon eh?

Fox: Can ya let us go now please.

Samus: Never.


	3. At the NBHA

Setting: Sector Z

Samus: Lead me to your ship!

Fox: OK. (runs fast to the ship dragging Wolf)

Samus: Wrong move Fox.(follows Fox)

Fox:Falcon! Turn the sheilds on!(enters ship) Take Wolf and look at his neck! Samus is actin' weird!

Samus: I'm gonna get you. (stops at the ship, watches it fly off,turns into the Black Hunter)

BH: You can run but you can't hide NBHA!

CF: Well we survived another mission people. Let's go home! (pink portal appears, flies through it)

Wolf: (hoarse) I want to capture Samus really badly!RRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrr! I want to tear her to streads!

Fox: She works for the NBHA but she must have been controlled by another rival agency.

CF: It could be someone cloaked as her in diguise.(lands ship)

Fox: AWWWW Dang it! I forgot our ships!

CF: Their magnetically attached to the ship if we leave them accidentally.

Fox: Technology these days! (walks through the doors, Falcon/Wolf follow)

Director: (on pda screen) Good job my hunters! Give me the bounties and you get the . Come tomorrow for your next assignment.(dissapears)

Fox: Wonder what perilous task he has for us tomorrow.

Wolf: I hope its catch and kill Samus.

CF: Still made that a girl made your neck sore. Oh cheer up now chap!

Wolf: (turns to CF) Start running Falcon.

CF: Yah.

Wolf: I'm serious.

CF: Heh. Yeah right!

Wolf: 3, 2, 2 1/2, 1, 3/4, 1/2, 1/4...0 YYYAAHHOOOOWW(leapsat Falcon)

Falcon:(dodges) Ha Ha!(runs down the hall) Beep-Beep!(zooms up the next floor)

Wolf: I'm chasing him later. I'm going to my room.

Fox: Me too. Wonder if Falcon gets shot tomorrow.

Wolf: Maybe. But it's 10 P.M I goin' to bed.

Fox: See you in the morning Wolf. (walks to his room)

Wolf: Adios.

CF:(yells) HEEYYYY! NO ONE WANTS TO CATCH ME!

Lights turn off, silent.

Voice: (creepy sounding) Once I get you, I gonna eat yyyooooouuuu.

CF: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!(runs to his room as fast as he can)

Link: Heh! Get's him every time! (enters his room)


End file.
